moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers Assemble - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the 2012 Marvel Studios film Avengers Assemble. * Loki teleports inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where Dr. Selvig is experimenting with the Tesseract. Immediately after warping into the lab, he kills seven S.H.I.E.L.D. agents: two are blasted with his sceptre, two are stabbed, two more are killed with throwing knives and one more dies after being thrown against a concrete wall and breaking his spine. * As Loki makes his escape with a brainwashed Hawkeye and Selvig, he uses his sceptre to blast a pursuing chopper out of the sky. Nick Fury survives the chopper's crash, but the same cannot be said for his pilot. * An unknown number of S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel may have perished when the Tesseract facility collapsed. * In Stuttgart, Germany, the brainwashed Barton kills at least three guards outside the art gallery with his bow. * Inside the gallery, Loki kills a security guard with one swing of his sceptre. * Dr. Heinrich Scheffer - A German scientist hosting the art exhibition. Loki needs his eye to get past the retinal scanner on a vault containing a supply of iridium. He uses a strange device to carve out the doctor's eye whilst hundreds of people watch in horror. * A police car approaches the gallery but gets blasted by Loki's sceptre. * According to Romanoff, Loki has killed at least 80 people since arriving on Earth. * Barton and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents under Loki's control arrive at the Helicarrier where they sabotage one of its engines. An unknown number of crew members are killed in the explosion. * Fury and Maria Hill take out two of Loki's thralls when they enter the Helicarrier's bridge. * Hill and Fury attempt to hold the bridge and Maria shoots another of Loki's men. * Inside a damaged section of the Helicarrier, Cap is attacked by two of Loki's soldiers. Cap grabs one of them and throws him out of the ship. * Fury shoots another brainwashed soldier approaching the bridge. * Hawkeye launches two explosive arrows onto the bridge. Three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are killed by the explosions. * As the Chitauri begin their invasion, Iron Man blasts several of them out of the sky with concussive rockets. * Black Widow and Hawkeye arrive at the scene of the battle in a Quinjet and shoot down a squad of Chitauri flyers pursuing Iron Man. * On the street, Hawkeye fires an arrow at a Chitauri soldier. Several bullets then fire out of the cylinder on the arrow, killing three surrounding Chitauri. * Black Widow shoots a Chitauri soldier between the eyes. * Captain America beats down four Chitauri singlehandedly while a police squad watch in awe. * Hawkeye trips a Chitauri with his bow then stabs an arrow into its chest. * Romanoff grabs a Chitauri staff from one of the attackers and shoots three of them with it. * Thor arrives in New York and fries four Chitauri with a cascade of lightning. * The Chitauri Leviathan pursuing Iron Man flies low, and Banner transforms into the Hulk just as it draws near. With one punch, the Hulk brings the Leviathan to a stop, giving Iron Man the chance to fire at the gaps in the monster's armour to bring it down for good. * Hulk leaps between buildings, pulverizing two wall-crawling Chitauri soldiers and knocking two flyers out of the air. * Thor releases a massive lightning blast that destroys a wave of Chitauri, including two Leviathans, that emerge from the portal. * Hawkeye shoots down a Chitauri flyer without even looking in its direction. * Hawkeye shoots a thermic arrow that burns through the alloy plating of a Chitauri skiff and sears it in half. * Iron Man blasts two Chitauri skiffs out of the air with his repulsor beams. * A Chitauri skiff crashes whilst chasing Iron Man through a building. * Black Widow electrocutes a Chitauri soldier, grabbing its energy pike and shooting it. * Cap gives Widow a boost into the air and she grabs on to a Chitauri skiff passing overhead. She throws off the pilot and takes the skiff for herself. * Iron Man blasts a skiff chasing Widow before striking down several Chitauri soldiers on the ground. * Iron Man blasts a Chitauri warrior by reflecting a repulsor beam off of Cap's shield. * Iron Man takes out three Chitauri climbing up a building. * Hawkeye kills a Chitauri that reaches his vantage point. * Hawkeye brings down a Chitauri skiff when he fires an arrow in the back of the pilot's head. * Thor and Hulk take down eight Chitauri soldiers atop the back of a Leviathan. Hulk then rips off one of the Leviathan's armour plates and stabs it into the creature's back, bringing it down. * Cap enters a building where the Chitauri have taken hostages. He knocks down two by kicking a desk at them, throws another off a balcony and flips over another just as one tries to shoot him, instead shooting the grappling soldier. * The soldier that tried to shoot Cap picks up the bomb it had planted earlier, preparing to throw it at Cap who jumps out the window. The bomb goes off before the Chitauri can throw it, vaporizing it. * Iron Man flies straight into the mouth of a Leviathan and blows it up from within, blasting his way out the tail end. * Two Chitauri attack Hawkeye on the rooftop. One of them is shot with an arrow while Hawkeye kicks the second off of the roof. * Hulk beats up four Chitauri soldiers on a rooftop before an entire airborne squadron open fire on him. * Iron Man takes down five Chitauri who are trying to keep him pinned down. * Thor and Cap are surrounded by Chitauri and Thor flips over a car, sending it whirling across the road and crushing three alien soldiers. * The World Security Council authorize the launch of a nuclear missile to destroy the Chitauri force at the cost of New York. Iron Man, however, redirects the missile in flight and manually guides it into the portal above the city. The missile destroys the Chitauri mothership and the remaining forces on Earth all suddenly die when their energy signal is cut off. * No human casualties are ever shown on-screen during the battle, but it is highly improbable that there weren't a large number of civilian deaths. Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Superhero Movie Deaths